


A is For Alec

by GummiStories



Series: The Show Bird's Rehabilitation [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring Magnus Bane, Determined Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Our boy Alec making progress!!!, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rehabilitation, Winged Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: More is revealed during one of Magnus' daily visits to A
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Show Bird's Rehabilitation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699702
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	A is For Alec

“And I mean honestly! A single comment and I’m banned from an entire country! It’s ridiculous” Magnus rolls his eyes at his own story. 

It had been about a week since A had come into Cat’s care and Magnus was still attempting to make progress with him. Each mealtime, Magnus would bring A’s food over to the bed and sit with him whilst he ate, chatting to him even though the Nephilim never responded. Magnus’ confidence had faltered a few times but he refused to give up, some cases just took longer than others.

“Magnus?” Cat’s voice came from the door as the nurse opened it, holding A’s lunch in her hands, Magnus gave her a smile and stood up to collect the plate from her.

“Anything new?” Cat asked hopefully

“Nothing, but I refuse to give up” Magnus replied firmly.

“As I expected, you’re too stubborn to ever give up on any of them” Cat smiled 

“Go back to your work my dear, I’ll be right here” With one last smile, Cat turned and began walking down the hall leaving Magnus with A once again

“Seems like Cat’s given you some different fruit today A, green grapes aren’t too exciting bu-” Magnus’ eyes widened when he turned back around. Staring back at him was a very wide-eyed A, out from under the bed.

“Well hello there,” Magnus said gently as he took in the Nephilim fully for the first time. Despite still being on the floor, Magnus could see how tall A truly was along with his well-built stature. What mostly surprised Magnus was the fact that A seemed to have multiple dark tattoos along his arms and one large one on the side of his neck. 

Magnus was shaken out of his daze as A let out a low trilling sound, looking between Magnus and the plate he held in his hand.

“Oh right, right, your lunch” Magnus huffed out a laugh before slowly making his way over to the bed, A watching his every move. 

Magnus sat down in his usual spot which was now next to where A was sitting, the Nephilim was making sure there was some distance between them, clearly still not trusting Magnus 100%.

“Here you are” Magnus held out the plate to A, the Nephilim slowly and hesitantly taking the plate before quickly curling up around it as he began to eat. 

The two of them sat together in awkward silence for a while, Magnus sneaking a few looks at A and his wings. Magnus could tell that A was not comfortable with the situation but the fact that he was out from under the bed was a huge step in the right direction.

“I know this is rather scary for you A and I’m very proud of you, but I have to ask before we go any further, can you understand me?” Magnus questioned quietly, there was no point in him attempting to make progress with A if he didn’t understand English. It had happened a few times in the past with cases Magnus had dealt with, some owners of Nephilim would have them from birth and not bother to teach them how to speak, believing that they were so far below them that they didn’t even deserve to learn such a skill.

Much to Magnus’ relief A gave him a hesitant nod.

“Good, that’s really good, excellent even” Magnus smiled, watching as A continued to nibble at his food.

“Well I know you aren’t much of a talker but since you’re out from under there, I believe we owe you an explanation” This seemed to pique A’s interest, the Nephilim was now slightly looking over to Magnus

“You’re at a Nephilim rehabilitation centre, my friend Cat is the one who runs the place. I’m the one she calls on when she has a uh… a _tricky_ case come in” A frowned at Magnus’ words

“I’m not sure what you’ve been through A, but I want to help you get better. I want you to be able to leave this place and live freely, live the life you deserve” Magnus said firmly. Magnus believed strongly in what Cat was doing, helping those in need who were taken advantage of and abused all because of their wings, it was cruel and unfair.

“So if you’ll allow me, A, I’d like to help you” Magnus offered, waiting with bated breath, hoping for even the smallest sign of approval from the Nephilim.

After a small moment of silence, A let out a sound that for the first time actually sounded like a word.

“Alec” 

Magnus froze up as the sound left the Nephilim, hoping that his ears hadn’t deceived him.

“Did you say something?” Magnus responded just a softly

“I’m… Alec” a small smile appeared on Magnus’ face 

“Alec? That’s your name?” _Alec_ responded with another nod

“Well it’s nice to meet you properly Alec, I’m Magnus”

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but I think it's alright


End file.
